Red Hot Pandora
by Deidara-Danna-sama
Summary: Parallel universe type thing. Jin loves his sweet Xiaoyu, and she decides to treat him to some naughty fun time at his job. Fluff, smut, weird childhood memories, and an awkward argument with Jin's penis. Laughs guaranteed.


Well, well. Its been quite some time. I have so much to do nowadays. But to cut to the chase, I have been making passionate love to my beautiful PS3 as of late, and I've fallen into a Tekken 6 rut. So since my mind has been savagely absorbed by inspiration to draw and write, this is the end result. A lovely yet humorous derp fic about my favorite Tekken pairing Xiaoyu and Jin.

**Warning. **This is going to be some serious OOC-ness and for clarity, this is kind of a parallel universe thing, no wars, just an extremely possessive guy and his cute yet clumsy girlfriend living harmlessly together…kind of. Xiaoyu is a bit older in this fic to make the sex scenes appropriate. She's 21, he's 24. **Devil Jin (Inner Jin) is the perverted voice in the back of Jin's head. **Naughty things shall be done here with a feisty Xiaoyu and a horny Jin who's stuck arguing with himself and his penis.

'_Thoughts'._

'_**Inner Jin speaking'**_

"Speaking"

And for a quick clarification as well…excluding some words that may be emphasized and the flashback, any sentences in full italics will be Jin's penis thinking. Don't worry. You'll understand soon enough.

Summary: Jin is a suave, arrogant and powerful business owner in love with his adorable yet klutzy girlfriend, Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu decides to surprise her boyfriend with some naughty-naughty fun time at his office to…de-stress him.

* * *

><p><strong>******RED HOT PANDORA******<strong>

* * *

><p>"Moouuu, you said you were coming!"<p>

"Xiaoyu…"

"You said that an hour ago, and the hour before that!"

"Xiao….."

"You promised and you two really need to catch up and-…"

"Dammit Xiaoyu, I said I can't make it!"

The high-pitched whine on the other end of the phone made Jin Kazama glad that he was at work and not home with his babyish girlfriend. He loved her to pieces, but when she didn't get her way, that always resulted in her whiny-baby tantrums. Today's tantrum was because she had been trying to arrange a 'civil' lunch date between him and his cousin Asuka.

For reasons unknown to man but only to Jin and Asuka, they weren't on the best of speaking terms. Hell they weren't on speaking terms period. Unfortunately, Asuka was on great speaking terms with his girlfriend.

They were actually best friends.

They had gone to Mishima Polytechnic High together. And despite the fact that Asuka Kazama was attending some university up north, Xiaoyu still somehow arranged for them to meet up and have a "delightfully good time" as she said.

No chance in hell.

Jin Kazama pinched the bridge on his nose, and heaved a exasperated sigh. It was too early in the morning for Xiaoyu to be screaming at him. Unless she was naked and screaming his name in bed, he'd be more inclined to listen. He had arrived at work only two hours ago, as the president and current owner of the massive corporation known as the Mishima Zaibatsu, his plate was full of business meetings, mergers and cackling like a madman when nobody's looking.

The Mishima Zaibatsu was the most powerful corporate force in the world, owning majority of prominent businesses and factories within Japan and expanding into parts of Europe and recently the Middle East. However a great business does not make without a powerful leader. Originally, the Zaibatsu was ran by Jin's grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, but after a recent bout of pneumonia, he was deemed too…erm…weak to continue, so Jin took over. If running a business was about looks, Jin would probably rule the world. With dark hair, dark eyes that bore into one's soul, a light tan, and a body that had been sculpted by a Greek god, he was a handsome bastard with bastardly ways and always gave off that 'I probably don't give a shit anyways' vibe. Oh he was also 6'2. Height is also intimidating.

Everyone wants a boss who's hot and can make you crap yourself at the same time.

He struck terror in many, and extreme cases of fangirlism in others. Especially back in high school. Horrible, horrible times. But then Xiaoyu came along. Yeah she used to have fan-girl OCD too, and yet somehow, she was different than the other girls who used to stalk him in the hallways.

She was his polar-opposite with her large, expressive cocoa brown eyes, white as snow skin, that cute little china-cup chin, and that svelte, dainty 5'4 figure of hers. Not mention how damned hot that little figure of hers is. Toned, lightly muscled, and the perkiest ass to ever exist. Flawless. But her personality made her different too. She was just so warm and caring, she tended to worry more about others and their' well being than her own.

"Jiiiinnnnnn, you have tooooo!"

The bell-like voice brought the young corporate ruler back out of his brooding. He had four meetings today, which would run him ragged until about 6 or 7:30 tonight and the first started at noon, which was in an hour.

Which brings us back to the problem of trying to get his girlfriend to understand.

Using his specially developed 'Be a good girl and daddy will take you for ice cream' tone, "Xiaoyu…sweetie. Baby. I have too many meetings today. I doubt I'll even have time to get myself lunch. I would _love _to meet up with you and-*grimace*-Asuka, but I just can't."

There was a brief pause, a soft sigh, and a mumbled 'Kay' as his girlfriend conceded defeat and let the issue go.

Finally. She had been bitching about this for the last two weeks.

"Can you just reschedule this little…erm…lunch date?"

Jin bit his tongue. He had almost slipped and said shenanigan and lord knows he would incur the wrath of dainty yet powerful little hands slapping him, and those perfectly manicured French tip nails clawing his face like a rabid alley cat when he got home.

'_**Or clawing my back. Aggressively. Screaming how much she loves this dick at the top of her little lungs. Fuck yeah.**_**' **

A devious voice tittered in the back of his mind. His separate badass persona, Inner Jin, was his inner pervert that manifested itself into vocal form. Annoying and ignored 98 percent of the time, but every man has needs. Inner Jin just doesn't understand how to shut up.

Still, a wicked smile crept across Jin's perfect cupid's bow lips at the thought. Xiaoyu was a frisky little something when she got mad but she was downright _naughty _when she wanted to be. You'd never guess that though with that pretty little face and those girly pigtails she wears all the time.

"No…Suu-chan only has today to come visit because she's going right back up north tomorrow morning and she has mid-terms coming up."

The raven forced some fake empathy in his baritone voice, "Aw, that's too bad. Maybe next time, Xiao?"

"Yeah I suppose…I'm going to go now since I said I'd be there by 11:30 and….oh crap its already 11:15! I'm going to be late! Bye!"

Forgetful as always.

The raven haired man rolled his eyes, stuffing his phone back into the pocket of his dark slacks, returning his focus to the thick stack of business proposals, documentations and corporate files at the end of his large, black desk. When he took over the main building, Jin requested some remodeling be done to the head office. All black everything. And marble. Lots of marble. So his office looked a lot more like a elaborate gothic throne room than an office, and henceforth scared his employees even more when they got called in there. Nobody ever wants Jin Kazama to call them to his office.

A quick knock at the door, as dark eyes glanced up and a buxom blonde sauntered over to him with a few files in hand.

Nina Williams, his secretary was not phased by Jin's intimidating glares after working for him the last 3 years. She was quite used to them. Along with the dark vibes and the creepiness his office gave off. She was curt, straight to the point and strictly professional. Those were the real aspects of her keeping her job all these years. She minded her own business and stayed out of his.

"Sir, one of your meetings has been cancelled."

'_Joy. One down, three to go._' Jin's dark eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Really. Why is that?" His tone sounded bored with faint interest, but he still needed to know. If he was lucky some other meetings might get cancelled and he could go home early.

The blonde woman shrugged her shoulders. "The secretary didn't have an explanation. So I brought the new line up for today. You have a meeting with the head of G-Corporation in 10 minutes."

"Hn. Thank you."

Nina left after a quick bow, leaving Jin once again to his thoughts. G-Corporation was the Zaibatsu's rival company, and was rapidly growing. This meeting wasn't going to be a smooth one since Jin was plenty sure the meeting was going to result in a power struggle.

Both companies needed each other to become more powerful, but both executives weren't going to share power. Only one can run the show here.

'_And that would be me._'

A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth, and after neatly re-arranging the files and stashing them inside a drawer, he silently stood in all his black, Giorgio Armani glory, and left the room.

* * *

><p>Ling Xiaoyu pedaled her bike as fast as her smooth frost-pale legs would take her to the little café 15 blocks away from her neat little house. She would have left earlier, but she was trying to find an appropriate outfit for the occasion. Okay, yeah it was just a lunch date. With her, her best friend, and her boyfriend. Not really anything to go dressing up for but she wanted to look cute nonetheless.<p>

She always wore pigtails throughout high school, and it was only up until a year ago that she had finally started wearing her hair down. Silky smooth, smelling of strawberries and Herbal Essences, her dark hair now cascaded to the small of her back and was lightly curled. Her large bright eyes were enhanced with a glittery purple eyeliner that perfectly matched the soft plum sundress that she decided to wear. A sweet but flirty number, strapless with little ruffles at the hem and the light as air material flared out when she twirled. And not to mention, the lavender, sexy kitten heels that Jin had bought her on their' last shopping trip.

But alas, her love had too much work and wouldn't get to see her in her pretty outfit.

She pursed her soft, cherry glossed lips together as she could see the little café coming into view 4 blocks away. She really wished Jin didn't have so much work to do. She mostly wanted an elaboration as to why he had such intense dislike for his cousin. She tried prying the answer out of him once…the result was a spanking that left her pale behind red for two days. Not that she didn't like spankings though.

The white flower had a raunchy little mind, only Jin actually knew it existed under her sweet exterior. There was that, and she had a dirty mouth. You'd never guess that either.

She hummed, coming to a stop in front of the restaurant. The outdoor seating area actually wasn't too crowded today. Her large eyes quickly scanned the seats, finally resting on the feathered head of a brunette waving at her.

With a big grin, Xiaoyu quickly secured her bike at the rack and flounced over to the table in the corner. Asuka looked pretty as ever in a lemon-white striped tank top and white daisy dukes and flip flops. 'Girly' as she once said, wasn't really her thing.

"Xiao, its been so long and I've missed you!" her voice rang like the coo of a canary as she embraced her friend in a tight hug.

"Jaa! I've missed you too Suu-chan. I forgot to call you because I was rushing to get here, but Jin said he couldn't make it." Xiaoyu huffed, smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress as she sat down.

Asuka snorted, "He couldn't come huh? What's his deal?" It wasn't like she wanted to see Jin either but it was stupid for him to be pissed at her for all these years. Hell the incident happened when they were kids. People could be so immature.

Xiaoyu softly shook her head, her lovely round face catching the sunlight. "He has a few meetings and he'll be tied up for the rest of the day. I guess I'll stop by his job when I leave here to bring him a lunch since he won't have time to eat."

"Oh, Xiao, you're such a good girl. I don't get how you deal with him."

"Jin's really sweet though when he wants to be."

"And egotistical."

The two women shared a laugh, Asuka smiled at her lovely friend. Although her cousin was a douche bag he still made Xiao so happy. She wouldn't shut up about him. It was times like that she really wished she wasn't single.

"Yeah…but he's good to me Suu-chan. I really wish he didn't have so much work so you two could settle your differences."

The other brunette looked at her friend tartly, her honey eyes averting to the peony and lilac flower boxes lining the gate fencing in the patio. "I guess. I doubt Jin would let it go."

Xiaoyu's wide eyes sparkled with interest. "Suu-chan…Jin never told me why you two don't along…mind enlightening me?"

Asuka blinked. "He never told you? Big baby. It was some little joke I played on him when we were kids…but I guess he freaked out."

She giggled sheepishly. It still made her crack up remembering his face after it was over. He was livid and an interesting shade of red and purple.

_(Flashback)_

"_Jin, c'mere I have something awesome to show you!"_

_Asuka eyed her older cousin with a mischievous grin, and she could see the scowl already creeping across his 13 year old face. _

_The two cousins had spent much time playing together at the Mishima main estate since they were small, usually sneaking around poking their' noses where they shouldn't(mostly Asuka) and often getting into trouble._

_Jin frowned at her. He already knew this was going to be something stupid and would probably get him into trouble. He had been avoiding his baby cousin all day so that his grandfather would quit yelling at him. That old bastard had the worst temper._

"_Whatever it is its something benign and insignificant so I don't feel the need to come see it." He stated dryly, his dark bangs obscuring his eyes as he went back to reading his physics homework._

_Asuka pouted, glaring at the back of his spiky head. Jin had locked her in a closet in the unused guest room last week for hiding his homework. She was stuck in there all day and it wasn't until one of the maids who so happened to be assigned to clean the room heard her screaming bloody murder inside the closet and let her out. By then it was nightfall and she had missed dinner. That and grandpa Heihachi scolded the crap out of her and Jin sat off in the corner smirking at her._

_That asshole. _

_Well she had some payback for him. She put on her special baby face and pleaded, "Jiin, it really is important though. Grandpa wanted you to look at something."_

_She mentally smirked. Jin had stopped writing and was looking at her with a wary interest. "You'll get in trouble if you don't come see it, Jin."_

_He appeared to be mulling over the thought but if grandfather wanted him to see it, it was probably worth taking a look right? He sighed and glared at her, "Fine."_

"_Great! Its this way." Asuka skipped ahead of him as Jin slowly followed behind her. They entered Heihachi's private study and Jin started to get wary again. They weren't supposed to be in here. Grandfather never allowed anyone in there period. What the hell did he possibly want him to see?_

_Asuka pointed Jin to a stack of videos, blank and unmarked next to the little 36 inch plasma against the far wall. "Grandpa wants us to watch some of these. He says there's some special techniques he's going to teach us when we train again." Her cousin eyed the movies and against his better judgment decided to watch one. He didn't assume it could hurt. His grandfather had been training him in the Mishima fighting style since he was 8 so nothing wrong learning something new, right?_

_Asuka cheerily said, "I'll be back I'm going to go use the bathroom." and made a mad dash out the study and partly up the hallway. As she turned the corner she smirked. Grandpa Heihachi in all his stoic glory was returning from training in the courtyard. His steely dark eyes met hers for a moment. "Where's Jin?" His deep voice boomed making Asuka shiver unconsciously._

_Her impish smile returned to her face. "I saw him go in your study."_

_Heihachi went by her in a blur, disappearing down the corridor like lightning. Jin was in for a world of hell._

_Jin had put in the tape, and he feigned a look of disturbance at the images that started to flash on the screen. Some women, hardly dressed and they started to strip each other, touching and fondling…and some guy was completely naked and…oh God. _

"_Oh shit this is porn!" _

_His dark eyes widened in horror and a hot deep blush worked itself onto his face as he jumped to his feet. Fucking Asuka tricked him! No wonder she ran out of here so fast! He had to get out of there before grandpa Heihachi came in-_

"_JIN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"_

_Asuka sat in the courtyard, her honey eyes glancing back to the main house as the sounds of her cousin screaming his head off and the sounds of Heihachi's large calloused hands violently beating him and fluent cursing reached her ears._

_Asuka doubled over in laughter. Payback was a bitch and Jin had got his ass beaten so bad he couldn't sit down properly for a week._

_(End Flashback)_

Xiaoyu stared. Then she gaped. Then a melodious laugh escaped her throat and she couldn't help it.

"W-wait…wait…so…Jin got caught watching your grandpa's porn collection?" Xiaoyu's eyes had started watering and it was a good thing she had on waterproof eyeliner or she look like she was crying grape juice.

Asuka grinned, "Yup. After that he's stopped talking to me. I guess he's scarred for life." She took a sip of coffee and continued, "I do believe for the safety of your relationship, don't tell him I told you."

The white blossom appeared to be considering it. Jin was too manly and revealing such an instance of his mental virginity being raped, would probably severely fuck his ego. It was better not to. At least not yet anyways.

The rest of the lunch date went by pleasingly, and after parting ways, Xiaoyu made a quick pit stop by home to make a nice big lunch for her handsome boyfriend, then decided to walk the 7 blocks to his job.

* * *

><p>Jin Kazama stormed back into his office. First meeting of the morning was complete shit. Not even shit. It was fuckery. All types of annoying fuckery and what-the-fuckery.<p>

The head of G-Corporation was his own father who really didn't give two shits about him either way. Their' relationship…well you can't even call it a relationship. They hated each other with an intense passion.

Kazuya had only founded G-Corp in opposition to Jin and if his father took over the Zaibatsu, then he would be stuck bending to whatever ignorant will that man wished. G-Corp actually had some military control and influence and would be a highly beneficial asset to the Zaibatsu if Jin could take control. However Kazuya Mishima had sent in his slutty secretary Anna Williams to leave the lovely memo that he would be taking over the Zaibatsu by next year.

And that pissed Jin the fuck off.

'_He hasn't had shit to do with me since I was in diapers and now he thinks he'll run me out of my own business?' _The dark haired man was seething. His employees could tell his mood was intensely foul after the meeting ended and they scattered on sight as he passed through the halls.

Nina also knew her boss well enough to know if he was pissed, there was no negotiating with him. None whatsoever. So she took the liberty of rescheduling his remaining two meetings for tomorrow.

Jin was grateful since his temper wasn't a force to be reckoned with. He sat in his large, expensive leather chair and turned around and proceeded to glare out the large windows that overlooked the downtown area. Any other time he felt so insanely powerful, like the world was right under his fingertips but right now he really just wanted to strangle somebody.

The large cedar doors of his office creaked open announcing somebody was coming in. What fucking moron could possibly be interrupting his pissy brooding time? Somebody was about to get fired and leave here crying.

"Jiiin, are you here?"

The raven whipped around in his seat and his demeanor instantly calmed seeing his beautiful white lotus smiling at him. Something was in her soft little hands…a box? Oh it was lunch. She brought him lunch. Such an angel.

'_**Ooh she's wearing her hair down today. Yank it. Yank it good. And spread that little ass on this desk. NOW.**_**' **Inner Jin rasped from somewhere in his mind. Jin smirked at the eye candy prancing towards him, admiring how the sundress hit just above her knees and gave peeks of those creamy thighs as she walked.

Xiaoyu lovingly placed the bento box on his desk and glanced around with a lopsided smirk. "You really need some brighter colors in here. Your secretary said you were in a bad mood so I thought I'd check on you anyways. Oh and I made you a big yummy lunch since you wouldn't have time to eat today."

"How considerate of you, angel-face."

"Were you moping again? Did the meeting not go well?"

Jin sighed. "It could've been worse I guess." His dark eyes drank in her soft pale skin, the few rays of light hitting it causing her to almost glow. "I suppose you wanted to cheer me up, ne?" His eyes got darker with lust and Xiaoyu giggled and eased onto the desk, crossing her smooth little legs.

"Well yes, I wanted to cheer you up, but I see my presence has made you happy enough. I guess I'll leave."

Jin snorted, standing up and Xiaoyu couldn't help but blush at how his black dress shirt hugged his strong arms so nicely. She could also see the outline of that god-made six pack through his shirt. Sexy bastard. "No no. Stay for a while…" His large hands started trailing up her thighs gently prying her legs apart, as he leaned forward and rasped in her ear "…_I insist."_

A delightful chill danced up and down her spine as his lips met hers in a heated passion, his fingers tracing her curves and finding their' way back between her legs. She gasped, one probing finger was rubbing the delicate bud and the rest were gently prodding the lips of her sex. Jin broke the kiss with a triumphant smirk, licking his lips in anticipation. "Wet already and I've barely touched you? How naughty of you, Xiao."

'_**Strip her. Strip her now. Make her beg.'**_

_Why isn't she naked yet? She needs to be naked. I want to spend quality time with her vagina._

Jin mentally rolled his eyes, the only other voice that got on his nerves as much as Inner Jin was the little voice in his pants. His needy erection.

His very needy erection.

His girlfriend grinned, that mischievous grin she did when she was going to tease him. She pushed him back into his seat, her large eyes sparkling as she slowly, ever so slowly slid off the little strapless dress and took off the sandals as the dress fell to her purple pedicured feet.

All that remained on her lithe body were some little heart shaped pasties covering her smooth breasts and…

Jin uttered a deep groan.

A transparent, all white thong cut in the shape of a butterfly. The fabric was so sheer it nearly blended into her skin. And it was tiny. Tiny as hell. He could rip that thing off in one fell swoop.

_MUST. BONE. HER. NOW. NOW!_

Jin's raging boner was already making itself painfully apparent, but he was at work. He really shouldn't bone his girlfriend at work, anybody could walk in, including his secretary and this would be seriously awkward.

'_**Why the hell are you staring you dumbass? Fuck her! Fuck her now!'**_

_Yes. Do it. Stop being a pussy._

'_Both of you shut the hell up, I'm not fucking her.'_

'_**You have no choice. You will fuck her. Or else.'**_

'_What the hell do you mean, 'Or else'?'_

Jin's manhood throbbed sharply, causing a low moan to escape his throat. He was really glad his girlfriend couldn't read his mind or anything. She'd be appalled or completely disturbed by the conversations he had with himself. Hell she'd probably leave him thinking he was a basket case.

_I AM KRAKATOA. YOU WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE WORST CASE OF BLUE BALLS IF YOU DO NOT FUCK HER._

'_**Listen to your dick. He's knows what's best for you. There is a semi-naked sex fairy standing in front of you and all you want is nooky? No. No. Fuck no. I'm hitting that.'**_

'_Look I have more control over myself and I'm ignoring the both of you.'_

'_**You're a damn lie. Without me you'd be asexual and die a 90 year old virgin.'**_

_Stop neglecting my feelings. I thought you loved me._

'_Oh for fuck's sake…'_

Xiaoyu grinned at the dumbfounded look on her boyfriend's face. It was a really good thing she had decided to wear these panties today. He didn't seem to know what to do with himself. She sat back on the desk, leaning back and spreading her legs high in the air. The pasties were peeled off and neatly placed aside, and seeing that she had his full attention, the real teaser began.

Her dark eyes watched his and his mouth went slack jawed as her delicate hand traced down the inside of her thigh, down the lips, and teasingly inserted themselves into the warm, wet orifice. A second finger joined the first, then a third, and slowly but shallowly moved in and out. She giggled, her boyfriend was on the verge of drooling. She removed her hand, the three fingers coated in that wet sugar and she cooed, "What's the matter, babe?"

Jin's mouth opened but no sound came out. The only thing he wanted was to shove his face in there.

_And me. I wanna be in there too. That's mine. _

His eye twitched. He was thankful he had such strong will power but this was more than he could bear.

Xiaoyu's eyes went half mast as she gave him a lazy smile. "Y'know…" she whispered, her voice toning down into a bedroom tone, "…it tastes like strawberries today." To enunciate her point, her three coated fingers made their' way to her mouth and she licked them clean.

One.

By.

One.

Jin was out of his chair in a flash, nearly knocking it on the floor as he pinned that teasing little minx to the table. He wasn't going to beat her back in, but damn her for being so persuasive. Her arms snaked around his thick neck, stroking the soft spiky hair and a tingle coursed through him. Really now. Damn her for knowing his spots.

'_**Fuck her. Fuck her now. I want everybody in this fucking building hearing her scream her head off.'**_

Ok, Inner Jin really needed to shut up sometimes. Roughly nipping those cherry lips, they parted, allowing their' tongues to mingle and the office echoed with soft pants and needy moans. Xiaoyu's deft hands were already unbuttoning her boyfriend's shirt, then unzipping his pants as he hastily removed the impasses.

Ooh, shit.

She gave him an impish grin, her tongue slightly poking between her teeth as her hand traced the tattoo on his left bicep. It also happened to be the insignia for the Zaibatsu. But it looked damn good on his muscular physique. Her eyes darted down to the dark boxers and the stiff rod pressing against her stomach. That looked damn good too.

Jin smirked, yanking down the naughty strip of cloth blocking the lotus blossom between her thighs and his mouth watered. Placing her legs over his broad shoulders, his face disappeared between her legs and Xiaoyu was thrown into a frenzy of moaning and whining. Her legs were trembling uncontrollably, Jin shouldn't be so fucking good with his tongue sometimes. He multitasked between stroking the highly sensitive pearl and working his tongue in and out of the quivering orifice, occasionally nipping and gently biting her petals. Her body was heating up intensely, she shuddered feeling him pause for a second and breathed warm over her pearl before going right back to work.

She came on his face within moments, her chest heaving spastically as she tried to catch her breath. The raven stood licking his lips and sucking her secretions off his fingers. "Hunh…it does taste like strawberry today…" He grinned. He really loved when Xiaoyu used flavored lubes on herself. She surprised him each week with a new flavor. Last week's flavor was grape.

She giggled as he took himself out his boxers and resumed laying back on top of her, his dark bangs lightly brushing her forehead. The head of his engorged and rather large member was already pressing against her and for a brief moment she gave him a chastising look. "Condom?"

He scowled. He hated condoms. None of that shit came in his size. Magnums were supposed to be the biggest but that crap still hugged his junk too tight. That and he was kind of allergic to latex. Fucking latex.

'_**Noooo, don't deny me the vagina! Don't do it! Put it in! Put it in!' **_

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. She'd let it slide for today since the annoyed look on his face obviously implied he didn't have one. Fortunately she already took her birth control pills earlier. "I'll let this slide for today."

A delighted cheer was heard in the back of Jin's mind. His inner self was such a pervert it defied logic.

He shifted his hips, then pushed forward slowly entering the warm paradise and feeling her tighten around him and her being so wet, he couldn't help but moan. How in the sanity of hell was he almost about to not beat this? Maybe he really should start listening to his dick more often. His little blossom squirmed under him, the intrusion felt _good. _The weight of his body on hers, their' heated flesh rubbing together against the cool table surface was euphoric.

The room was relatively silent for the first few minutes, nothing but skin slapping against skin and a little whine or two. Until Jin started speeding up, and soon the room was filled with a cacophony of groans, moans of his name, her name, the desk creaking, and heavy breathing.

Xiaoyu was trying her hardest not scream, she really was, but Jin was a primal bastard and wild sex with beastlike passion was what he did best. If they were at home she would be howling at the top of her lungs. The delightful friction created by their sexes rubbing together so fast was simply marvelous, especially when Jin stroked her deep. Oh so fucking _deep_. It was like her heart had jumped against her ribs in the best way and an intense tingle raced through her mid section.

Her manicured nails were raking his back leaving claw-like marks, and how badly she wanted to scream his name but it couldn't seem to make it past her mouth before she reached her climax a second time, an amazingly intense orgasm sending shudders vibrating through her small body. Jin grunted, she just got so much tighter. His eyes lustily observed her pretty orgasm face; Her lips slightly parted as she panted, a red hot blush gracing her cheeks and her eyes glazed over in euphoria and lust.

He fucking loved it.

He stopped briefly and pulled out, only to roughly pull those pale legs forward and turn her over on the desk and that taut little behind was arched in the air. Then he slammed back inside of her with reckless abandon, how he loved taking her from the back. His grip on her slender hips had tightened, his release was getting close and it wasn't until he started viciously humping her like a horny dog that she cried out. Her crying out his name in such a melodious tone, she could have been singing.

"Oh…shit…" a deep moan of gratitude followed the statement as his climax finally came, filling her all the way up, sending intense jolts of pleasure racing through every limb in his body and a tingle in his stomach. He slumped against the small of her back, inhaling the sugary scent of vanilla that was always on her skin. It made him think of cupcakes.

She shifted underneath him, reminding him that he was in the warm happy place between her legs and he would eventually have to pull out. "I think you should start bringing me lunch more often. Its quite the pick-me-up." His dark eyes narrowed playfully, a half smile graced his handsome features.

'_**I am king of vagina, vagina! I am king of her vagina, vagina!' **_

"Yeah right. You just got lucky today. This isn't ever going to happen again." she said in a sing-song fashion as he pulled out, she frowned a tiny bit feeling the wetness between her legs. She should have brought her purse today, she always kept wet wipes and tissues in it.

Jin pointed her to the box of Kleenex at the corner of the desk, as she took about 5 or 6 and proceeded to wipe herself as best she could. "Did you happen to walk up here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good. I'll take you back home." Jin stated curtly, putting his pants back on. "I'm done with my meetings for today, they won't need me here."

Xiaoyu pouted cutely, "Done with them? Then you could've met me for lunch!"

"I had just gotten back from that first meeting when you walked in. Don't start."

"Ugh. You're no fun at all. I wanted to see your face when Asuka said why you hate her so much…-" Xiaoyu slapped a hand over her mouth. She really hated when she talked too much sometimes.

Jin faced her dangerously, his dark brow furrowing in irritation. "Exactly what did she tell you?"

"Uhm…look! A distraction!" Xiaoyu barely had her dress on and attempted to make a mad dash for the door but all Jin had to do was yank a fistful of her hair and caught her. Damn. Therefore she would have to explain.

Shit.

That night there were many spankings. Very many spankings. And there was sex. Lots of sex. And it lasted until the wee hours of the following morning when Jin finally passed out from exhaustion and Xiaoyu was rendered temporarily immobile for half the day.

* * *

><p>Ahhhh crackfic to the maximum. Feels kinda good to be writing again now that I have the time. I have some fanfics I need to finish up anyways. C'est magnifique! Review for me kudasai, Dei-Dei loves reviews. They make her feel awesome and stuff.<p> 


End file.
